Truth Or Dare
by Shira Lansys
Summary: A game of truth or dare gets out of hand, and Sirius ends up doing something that could change EVERYTHING. A truth or dare fic written on the request of xNomi. RLSB, RemusSirius, Slash. Oneshot.


**A/N: This fic is a much-delayed response to xNomi's Truth or Dare ****request. Sorry about the lateness. **

**While I usually write Remus as being gay rather than bisexual, I decided to be at least partially canon this time. SiriusRemus is still possible in the books!**

**And I am **_**not **_**in denial. **

**Dedicated to: xNomi**

**Beta: chronicxxinsanity**

* * *

><p>How on earth had they coerced Remus into doing this? After the last time that had resulted in a month's worth of detentions for all of them, he had told them that he was never doing it again. However, against his best instincts, and due to much coaxing from the Marauders, Remus had agreed.<p>

"Truth or dare, Evans?" Sirius asked. Even though it was seventh year and Lily was going out with his best friend, Sirius still called the red-head by her last name.

"Dare," Lily said.

Sirius' eyes flashed with triumph. "Alright then. You spin this bottle," he held out an empty bottle of butterbeer, "and whoever it points to you have to kiss."

Beside her, James let out a strangled sound of outraged. Sirius grinned at him - no one in the group could miss the fact that the dare was designed to annoy him. "Problem, James-my-boy?" Sirius asked good-naturedly.

There were nine of them sitting in the empty common room at around two in the morning - a weekend, of course. But there were advantages to the fact that the group contained both the Head Boy and Head Girl, not to mention a prefect, such as the fact that no one could tell them to go to bed.

"Yes, actually," James said angrily. "Lily's my girlfriend; she isn't kissing anyone but me."

"Well, she could still have to kiss you anyway if it stops on you," Sirius reasoned. "And it's just a game - don't get so uptight." He threw the bottle to Lily who caught it skilfully. "Spin."

She placed the bottle in the middle and gave it a quick, sharp twist. Everyone waited with baited breath as it slowly began to stop. Remus crossed his fingers, hoping it wouldn't land on him. It wasn't that he didn't like Lily, it was just that he was certain that James would castrate anyone that kissed his Lily-flower, and Remus liked everything _down there_ just the way it was.

The bottle didn't land on him - thank Merlin. Instead, it pointed to the person opposite him - Sarah Orchids.

Everyone looked at Sirius, not sure what the ruling would be. Did Lily still have to kiss the person if they were a girl?

It seemed she did, because Sirius nodded and said, "It still counts, Evans. Off you go." James glared at Sirius helplessly. In front of Remus, Sarah gave a small shrug, which Lily seemed to take as permission because she began crawling towards the other girl.

It was just a swift peck on the lips, but that didn't stop everyone from wolf-whistling and clapping. Lily pulled back, a light blush on her cheek, and crawled back into her spot besides James. He wrapped his arms around her - it appeared he had decided that it was all Sirius' fault rather than hers, and focussed his energies on glaring daggers at the other animagus.

"Your turn, Lily."

Turning to her boyfriend, she asked him which one he'd like.

"Dare."

She grinned. "I dare James to kiss me."

There were a few minutes of outraged cries, as people complained that it wasn't really a dare - James kissed Lily all the time. And by all the time, they meant _all _the time.

But when everyone turned to Sirius, who, for some unknown reason had become truth-or-dare God he nodded and ruled it in. Smiling, James completed his dare.

Remus had a bad feeling when the dark-haired boy turned back to Sirius with an evil-looking smirk. He just _knew _that revenge was on the cards. Sirius, however, either didn't notice or didn't think it would be a big deal. His expression remained as carefree as ever.

"Truth or dare, Sirius?"

Sirius seemed to ponder this for a while. "Dare," he said eventually.

James' grin widened, and his eyes flickered to Remus and back again. _'Oh no,' _Remus thought. _'Please nothing involving me.'_

"I dare you to kiss Moony," James said. "On the lips."

Of course, it would be him. The Marauders and Lily all knew he liked guys as well as girls, so he could hardly fault James' logic. However, only Lily knew that he had a huge crush on none other than Sirius himself.

He sent a pleading look to Lily, who just grinned back at him. Traitor.

"Why do _I _have to be the one who gets kissed?" Remus asked.

James shrugged. "Don't complain, Remus," he said. "Sarah didn't."

Remus fell silent, although he swore silently to himself that he'd never forgive James for this.

"Fine," Sirius said. Well, he could hardly argue after he'd dared Lily to do practically the same thing.

Remus remained where he was - he'd be damned if he was going to seem _too _eager for this. Sirius shuffled out of the circle and over to where Remus was sitting.

"Prepared to be swept of your feet?" he asked.

"As if," Remus replied lamely. They weren't his finest words, but it was hard to think when his heart was suddenly beating too fast and his mouth had gone dry. That probably wasn't so good, considering what was about to happen.

'_Don't be stupid,' _he told himself. _'It won't be a _real _kiss.' _

Sirius, who was a little taller than Remus, moved forwards and bent his head slightly. As Sirius' scent invaded his nostrils, his mind went blissfully blank.

It was a good thing he didn't need to think much. Sirius' hand moved up to cup his cheek and mouth artfully rested just in front of Remus'. Remus could feel his and Sirius' quick breaths intertwining as they breathed into the small amount of space between them.

And then Sirius' mouth was on his. Remus had thought that it would just be a quick peck, but he had forgotten that the animagus never did things by half measures. Sirius' tongue darted into Remus' mouth, tasting the stunned werewolf. Remus groaned quietly at the pleasant sensation.

The groan was small, not loud enough for anyone but him and Sirius to hear, but it seemed to make them both aware that there were other people watching. Sirius pulled back, his eyes widened in surprise. Remus felt his face flame red.

There was a series of 'aw's from the girls, and a smattering of applause. Remus barely registered them - he had to remind himself that it would most _definitely _look weird if he reached up to touch his lips.

He did his best to pull himself from his shocked state, although he didn't think he managed it completely. It was a good thing nothing else interesting happened to him (except for when he chose 'truth' and was asked who he would shag between Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey or Madam Pince. Let's just say he'd be surprised if he could ever look the matron in the eye again.)

'_It was just a dare, dammit,' _he told himself as he resisted the urge to glare at Sarah (who Sirius had just been dared to kiss). _'It meant nothing. Get over it.'_

But he couldn't get over it. No longer in the same jovial mood that everyone else was in, he finally gave up playing and, pleading tiredness, headed up to the dorm. For a second he thought that the rest of the boys might follow, but then Daphne asked Emma which Ravenclaw she was dating and they almost immediately forgot about Remus.

So he dejectedly made his way up the stairs on his own. He wasn't tired though, despite his claim, and instead of getting into bed, he sat on the end of it and buried his head in his hands.

He'd hardly been able to keep his eyes off Sirius for the last hour since the kiss. His stomach lurched when the animagus smiled, or when he brushed his too-long hair out of his eyes, or when he looked over to Remus and offered the werewolf a grin. Remus wondered how obvious his crush had been.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a voice coming from the doorway. "Remus?" Sirius asked. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine," Remus murmured, wishing his voice had more conviction. He glanced up over at Sirius only briefly before he fixed his gaze on the floor.

He heard footsteps and felt mattress dip as Sirius sat next to him. "You don't seem fine," he said softly. "You haven't seemed fine since… since before."

"Since before?" Remus asked.

"Since we… since we kissed."

"I _am_ fine," he insisted.

"Are you worried that people will… you know, figure it out?" Sirius asked awkwardly. "That you're gay?"

"I'm not gay," Remus said automatically. "Bisexual is different than gay. I still like girls… just not as much as guys."

"Right…," Sirius said, and Remus sensed an awkwardness enter his tone. Well, more awkwardness than before. "Well I don't think they'll think anything of it."

"Wouldn't matter if they did," Remus said. "It's not like I'm going out of my way to hide it."

"So you're not afraid people will find out?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to go around telling everyone," he reasoned, "so I don't think they will. But no, I'm not that afraid."

"Oh," was all Sirius said.

There was silence for a while, and Remus pulled himself out of his thoughts and peered at Sirius. "Padfoot?" he asked hesitantly. "Are _you _okay?"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. "I don't know," he croaked, and it was only then that Remus realised he was biting his lip and hunching his shoulders, making himself look rather small.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, putting a hand on his friends arm and trying to ignore the inappropriate lurch his stomach made at this action.

Sirius seemed as though he was going to flinch away, but then seemed to change his mind. "I… I don't know."

There was silence for a while as they just sat like that, and slowly Sirius reached up so his hand covered Remus'. Forget stomach-lurching; the werewolf's entire abdomen went for a bungee jump.

"Moony… how'd you know that you… you know, liked boys?" Sirius asked.

Remus was a little bit startled by the question, and extremely hopeful. He quashed the idea quickly though. It wouldn't do for him to get excited over something that he already knew was not going to happen. That would only lead to heartbreak.

"Well," Remus said. "I guess… I just started liking them. I had a crush on…." He'd already told the other Marauders about the first boy he liked - they'd asked a lot of questions once they'd gotten over the shock of him telling them - but he still felt awkward saying it. "A crush on Tommy Grey. I guess it's just the same as how straight guys like girls… except instead it was a guy."

"And how did you know you liked girls too?" Sirius asked.

"Mary MacDonald," he said, almost instantly. "Liked her for months. Lily kept going on at me to ask her out."

"Why didn't you?" Sirius asked, although Remus thought it was more for something to say than out of any real interest.

"I didn't think she'd say yes." There was more silence, and finally Remus asked, "Why do you ask?"

Sirius lowered his head even further and was quiet for so long that Remus began to think he wouldn't answer at all. Finally he said, "I think… I think I might… you know, like guys too."

Remus couldn't help it; his heart sped up and hope flooded his mind. "Oh?" he asked.

Sirius just nodded, and Remus guessed he wasn't going to elaborate. "Is this about the kiss earlier?"

"Sort of," Sirius said. "I've been… I've been thinking about it for a while. The kiss just sort of… made things clearer."

"So you like kissing guys?" Remus asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Sirius nodded. Remus almost found his sudden shyness amusing, of it weren't for the fact that he knew what it like to be going through that. He nudged Sirius' arm. "Hey," he said, "at least your mum will definitely disapprove of this.

Sirius gave him a small, but genuine, smile, and Remus felt his breath catch for the second time that night. Suddenly, he realised just how close they were - probably too close for it to be platonically acceptable. He wondered when that had happened; he would have noticed this before, right?

While Sirius had noticed the closeness, it had entranced him far too much for him to rectify it. Instead he sat there, gazing at Remus who, for his part, had about a hundred different emotions cross his face in the past ten seconds. Subconsciously, they both leant forwards.

"I have a confession," Sirius whispered huskily. Remus made a small sound in his throat that could have really meant anything, but the werewolf couldn't seem to summon the presence of mind to say what he meant, nor did he think he could move away. Sirius could understand that.

"I don't think I actually like kissing boys," he said. He leant forwards even closer, hoping that Remus was too spellbound to move backwards. He could feel the werewolf's shallow, quick breathing fan over his face, and, as he watched Remus shiver, he guessed that it was the same the other way around as well. "I think," he said slowly, "I just like kissing you."

And then he crossed the last of the space between them, their mouths meeting once more. But this time was even more brilliant than the first. Skipping the chaste part, Sirius' tongue immediately set to work mapping every inch of the werewolf's mouth. Remus almost moaned, and pulled the other boy closer to him.

The kiss began to get heated, and Remus began running his hands through Sirius' hair. Sirius moved even closer (Remus hadn't thought that was possible), and then he _did _moan into Remus' mouth, and the kiss heated up even more.

Neither of them really knew how far it would have gone had they been left to their own devices, and it will forever remain a mystery. Just as Sirius slipped a hand under the bottom of Remus' shirt, the door flew open.

"How are you two- holy Merlin-The-Flying-Dragon-Slayer!" that dubious exclamation came from James, who, at any other time, would have been questioned as to his choice of profanities. However, Peter was too busy gaping at Sirius and Remus, and said couple were too busy leaping away from each other and belatedly trying to pretend that nothing strange had happened, for anyone to do so.

James stood in the doorway, open-mouthed. "You… you… Remus… Sirius… Padfoot… two… _kissing_?"

Sirius, who seemed to have recovered, and returned to his usual buoyant manner, drawled "Any time you want to speak a coherent sentence, James, feel free to do so."

"You two were _kissing_!"

"There we go. I knew he'd get there some time."

"I gave you that dare, Sirius Black!" James exclaimed. Sirius blinked, unsure as to where this was going.

"And this is relevant… how?"

"You weren't supposed to enjoy it!" he practically yelled. "It was punishment! Revenge! Payback! Not a way for you to get a boyfriend or get into poor Moony's pants or… or whatever it is that's going on up here."

"Boyfriend," Sirius said quickly. "Definitely boyfriend. Although I wouldn't mind a bit of the other stuff too…." He waggled his eyebrows at Remus, who nudged him in the side and fought to hide a grin.

"What is going on up there?" Lily's voice called from down in the common room.

"You'll never guess, Lily-kins!" James called back. "Remus and Sirius are shagging!"

"We are not!" they exclaimed together. Remus added, "It's more like… snogging, at this stage."

"About time!" Lily called back up. "Now be quiet and go to bed! Your _own _beds," she added, probably for Remus and Sirius' benefit. Then Remus distinctly heard her say to one of her friends, "You owe me five sickles."

Sirius groaned. "James, you ponce, you just outed me to the entire house!"

James gave Sirius what he thought was a winning smile. "Evidence would suggest, dear Padfoot, that you, rather then I, are the ponce. And only those who are awake know."

"But James," Peter pointed out. "You woke everyone up when you yelled it."

"Besides," James said, ignoring Peter's point, like he did every time someone said something that proved him wrong, "it's not like most people didn't know anyway. You spent enough time over Christmas staring at Davey Freeman's arse."

Sirius looked mortified. "I did not!" he exclaimed.

"You did," Peter told him as he crossed to his trunk and began to pull out his pyjamas. "Even Freeman noticed it. He'll probably be disappointed you've got a boyfriend."

He drew the curtains around himself before Sirius could make a retort.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Sirius asked hesitantly. Unseen by James, Remus clasped the boy's hand.

"Of course I'm not," James said. "You're molesting our Moony. You're corrupting his innocence. He'll never be the same again!" he pretended to bite his lip and tear up, acting like a worried mother. "And what will your fanclub think?"

"I have a fanclub?" Sirius asked blankly, dismissing James' arguments without a second thought.

"Of course you do!" Peter called out from behind the curtain. "I'm the president!"

"Yeah," James told Sirius with a straight face. "And Dumbledore is the secretary. The next meeting is Monday."

"I should make a guest appearance," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"McGonagall would like that," James told him, "and she'd like it better if you did a strip tease."

Remus sighed as the joking went on and on, until Sirius' fanclub was complete with all the teachers, half the students, several ghosts, a few unnamed trolls, and the fairy that sat on top of the largest Christmas tree each December. He pushed Sirius out of the area around his bed so he could close the curtains (he thought James might be less accepting of this new development if he kept Sirius there while changing) and followed Peter's example.

Finally the joking ceased and Remus informed them all that he was going to bed. James meandered over to his own bed, and Sirius stayed back for a goodnight kiss. As it grew longer and longer, the other two boys in the dorm began to jokingly make retching sounds. "Get a room!" James called.

Sirius broke the kiss to retort "We have a room," and pulled the curtains. Within seconds James was bursting through the curtains, his hand over his eyes (although what he feared to see after five seconds was beyond anyone's guess). "Absolutely not," he said, blindly grabbing Sirius' arm and forcefully pulling him out from behind the closed curtains. "You are not doing inappropriate things to Moony whilst Pete and I are within hearing range."

Remus laughed as Sirius complained, and hopped into bed. A tussle ensued from beyond his curtains as Sirius struggled to break free of James. A mop of shaggy dark hair peeked in through the curtains and a whispered "I love you" could be heard, before James let out a war cry and the head disappeared with a muffled thump. Remus suspected he'd tackled Sirius.

"I love you too," he whispered back, regardless of the fact that the other boy probably couldn't hear him.

Even if he couldn't, Remus hoped he knew anyway.


End file.
